Lane
by Paramorefan1698
Summary: Even if your best friend dies doesn't mean that you can't talk to them. Bella's dog aka best friend dies, and when the Cullen's come into town Bella feals that she should talk to her beloved pet like she used to, because Lane could always put Bella's curiousity to rest even if it's for a momment. I know that it's not the greatest summary but give it a chance PLEASE!
1. Sad Endings

Who'd know that dogs could have such great impact on our everyday lives? I surely didn't but one day after I came home from school my fourteen year old dog Lane was passed out on the floor of my living room, and when she actually woke up, I tried to get her to eat some food but she wouldn't eat it. For the next few days I stayed by my dog unable to do anything, I felt hopeless. On the third day of lying on the floor stroking my dog's silky blonde fur, I decided to make an appointment at the vet's office, so they could put her put her into a peaceful sleep.

The next day was horrible; they gave me the decision to either hold Lane in my arms or to put her to sleep while I'm not watching. But of course I wanted to see her go to sleep in my arms, like the good pet owner I am. When they got the needle out, I felt Lane stiffen in my arms as if she knew that this was going to happen. I saw my life with her, flash before my eyes, the time she bit my abusive boyfriend, and the times when we would go play Frisbee on the park. But my most favorite memory was the one when I was ten and my parents brought me to the pound so I could pick out my first puppy. There were dozens to choose from there were white dogs black dogs, and even a dog with a black body except for the one white spot on its butt. The one dog that stood out, though, was a scrawny blonde seven year old dog with blue speckled eyes looking at me with excitement. I knew from the moment that, that dog looked me in the eyes that I was going to spend the rest of my life with her at my side.

Now, though, as Lane's bony twitching body lays in my arms I know that our special cause her life more torture; and I just couldn't do that because I loved her too much. As I saw the vet empty the deadly liquid into my dog's veins I couldn't help but to let out a tiny sob from the abundance of them in my chest. Lane's eyes started to close slowly, and by now I was sobbing uncontrollably. I felt a lift of her head, then a lick from her tongue to my arm. Her body suddenly went limp, and I knew that her pure soul had left her body defenseless to the world of love, hate, and war.

Later that night I couldn't do anything. I was a zombie. I just lay in my bed, and stared at the white ceiling, feeling empty and alone. When my mom tried to make me come downstairs for dinner, I didn't even respond, I just lay on my bed staring blankly at the ceiling. I felt no pain or emotion, I felt…empty. I felt alone. I felt unloved. On that day my heart shattered into a million pieces.

**Two months later**

"Come on, Bella, you've been sulking around for two months. I know that Lane was very special to you but, you're losing yourself. You need to move on," my friend Mike Newton said as he sat down next to me at lunch. I glared at him in disbelief; he was such an insensitive jerk sometimes. I mean I feel like a total idiot saying this but…he just doesn't understand. Mike has never had a pet therefore he can't understand. I know that you'd probably think that I'm acting ridiculous but…Lane had a part of my heart with her, and when she died she took that part of my heart with her.

"Hey, Bells, I'm sorry. Can you please stop crying…people are staring." Mike's anxious voice joisted me out of my thoughts. I lifted my hand up to my face, surprised, I didn't realize that I was crying until Mike brought me back to the present.

And sure enough people were staring…people just can't find drama here in the small town of Forks, Washington so when they see someone crying they start to make rumors.

"Hey, to bring ourselves out of this awkward silence, I have some news for you. New kids are coming to our beloved Forks High School, tomorrow."

I looked at Mike surprised…no one new has moved to this town in five to six years. Well at least there is going to be less gossip about me and Mike going around, and more gossip about the new comers.

Lucky me…


	2. The new guy

**Hey, this is a new story that I have been writing, I hope you people like it and please reveiw if you have any ideas in order to improve my story...or if you would just like to give this story a commpliment then I would really appreciate it. :) **

**-Paramorefan1698**

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up with red puffy eyes and a sore throat, from nothing other than sleep sobbing. Yes ladies and gelntlemen I sleep sob. I know that you'd think that sleep sobbing for a dog is pretty sad..but hey don't judge me Lane was my best friend.<p>

Today is the day the new students will arrive...not that I'm excited or anything but like I said before it's pretty boring here and if there the new residents then they are the new exciting gossip. Now that I think of it I kinda feel bad for them.

As I walked into Forks Highschool (or as what I like to call it "hell on earth"), I noticed that there was a large group of people near my locker. I pushed through the crowd with a bunch of "excuse mes" and "sorrys" as I made my way to my locker. I finally made it to my locker in what seemed to be like an half an hour later. A boy caught my attention...he had bronze hair, (I think I'll call him penny head), and a tall swimmers body. I didn't see his face fore it was turned towards the locker next to mine.

Oh great the one piece of the new gossip had a locker next to mine. " Hey, new guy," I said trying to get his attention, while he struggled to open his locker.

After a few minutes of him growling in frustration at his locker he sighed and turned to me. "_What?"_ He snapped. "Hey, Mr. Snappy, can you move to the right a little bit my locker is right next to yours," I said with my hands on my hips.

I must say that this kid it definately hot, like Ian Somerhalder, hot, and he had beautiful mysterious golden liquid eyes.

His eyes glared into mine for a few moments then he finally huffed and moved.

I rolled my eyes at his child like behavior...I mean he practically stomped his foot in frustration when he tried his combination again and failed to get it open.

After I got my stuff into my locker, I started to feel bad for him. Therefore, I decided to help him even if he was rude.

"Hey, new guy, do you need help?" I asked with a smirk planted across my face.

I could see the new guys shoulders tense as he slowly turned to face me.

"You know what? FINE! HELP ME WITH THIS CLEARLY BROKEN LOCKER!" He exploded.

I waited until he settled down and said, "Well, why didn't you say so?" Okay, so clearly he isn't really a people person. I banged my fist on his locker and did his combination...then it smoothly opened.

"Easy as pie," I said sweety. Then I walked away from him with a smirk firmly placed on my face, as he silently fumed behind me.

Oh, this year is going to be fantastic.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that it isn't a lot but i did my best. please review!<strong>


	3. Mr Snappy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters I only own the plot.**

* * *

><p>Well as it turns out, the new guy's name is Edward...Edward Cullen. Also apparently he is in all of my classes. Which by the way really...really...sucks.<p>

I mean, I couldn't even focase on what the teachers were saying because Mr. Snappy kept glaring at me. Stupid idiot.

By the time Biology class came around I was ready to jump of of the school roof. We all know that school is awful, but with him in my classes it just made everything worse.

And by worse I mean if I had to choose between marrying a harry ape, and enduring classes with Edward, I would totally choose marrying the harry ape.

What is his problem anyway? He looks at me like he wants to kill me...what did I do to make him to angry?

Well at least biology is my last class of the day, then I won't have to see his face until tomorrow.

You know when I told you that this year was going to be fantastic, I lied...this year was going to be the owrst year of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I haven't posted a chapter in a while. I know that this is a short chapter, but bear with me people! I only have so much time on my hands. Hey should the next chapter be in Edwards's perspective? You don't have to review...but it would be appreciated! :)<strong>


	4. Near yet so far

BELLA'S P.O.V.

Everyday the Cullens are getting more and more popular...and that makes loners like me very afraid.

I now realize that there are five of _them._ And they are all just like Edward...too beautiful. They are also all very snappy.

I heard that they were adopted... but they are too much alike to be adopted.

Everytime they walk past me in the hallway they send me glares...yeah something was going on here.

I don't mean to sound creepy but also everytime at lunch...I don't see them eat _any_ food. I mean they buy food...but they don't eat any of it.

Yeah I'm _very_ suspcious. I will find out what they are because they are too perfect to be human.

I think I'll go and ask what Lane thinks...after all she was such a good friend.

* * *

><p><span>EDWARD'S P.O.V.<span>

It kills me to be mean to her everyday...but her sent is just too appetizing. When she looks at me with those big brown doe eyes, I can't help but to be mesmerized.

Bella doesn't notice it but when she's not looking my cold glare turns soft as I look at her glossy brown locks. I know she doesn't notice it but... all the guys at school practically stand in puddles of their own drool when she walks by them.

She's so beautiful...and it's hard to stay so far away from her.

Bella is just too good for me...but I know that in a few days I'll give in and probably talk to her.

I am both excited and frightened.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did ya think?<strong>

**-Paramorefan 1698**


	5. mixed thoughts

**So I've made a decision. I decided to not update anymore after this chapter until I get more than two reviews. You people can tell me what you don't like about it and what you like about it. I would also very much like to have ideas for this storie as well with my other story. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><span>Edward's P.O.V<span>

"Come on, Eddie! Stop being such a debbie downer!" Emmet (a.k.a. the friendly giant) bellowed.

"Why can't you ever leave me alone Emmet? Oh and don't call me Eddie!" I snapped, taking my eyes off my journal.

Emmet eyed my journal with a smirk on his face and said, "Are you writing about how much you _love_ that one chick, Bell Swan?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. Goodness, this idiot is so childish. "No, Emmet. Incase you haven't noticed...I absolutely hate that girl and I'm pretty sure that she hates me too."

Emmet looked at me with eyes that said '_You are soooo not telling the truth'_ as he backed away. "Whatever you say, lil' Ed but your not getting away that easy." That being said Emmet walked away and down the hall, and I had no doubt that he is looking for my sister Alice who thinks she knows everything.

I shook my head in annoyance and sighed. That girl Bella Swan was so infuriating. I swear that I couldn't even have a nice conversation with one of the teachers, before she starts with her insults.

Personally, I think she's just jelous because I am more popular than she is, but this isn't elementary school, there is no need for popularity contests!

The thing that makes everything worse is that her locker is right next to mine, so my time in between classes is more terrible than at lunch, where she one "accidently" spilled her chocolate milk all over me. Even though she apologized I could see that she was fighting a smile.

My siblings think that we like each other...but there either insane or...not wait...yeah there insane.

* * *

><p>As I walked into shcool, my eyes instanly spotted Bella at her locker. I couldn't help but smile at the way her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she tried to get her locker open, and the way the lichting makes her hair look more beautiful. Wait a sec...what am I thinking? I hate that chick.<p>

I stormed to my locker and got all of my stuff together, and then to class stormed to class, while Bella just got her locker open.

I needed to get my thoughts straight. God forbid it if I start being nice to her.

Ugh, why does highschool have to be like hell?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know it wasn't the best but give me a break...I haven't been on here for a while. Oh and if you people could read my other story and help me out on what I should do next in that story...that would me awesome.<strong>

**Remember what I said at the beginning people...**

**-Paramorefan1698**


	6. Wonders and Confusion

Bella's P.O.V

Edward surprisingly didn't even talk to me all day...and I think that I feel a little...dare I say it...disapointed?

I mean sure we glare at each other all the time...but I kind of like it?

I know it sounds weird and I feel like I'm in kindergarten again. Remember the saying that when a boy is mean to you it means they like you? Yeah that's what I feel like is happening but I'm not completely sure.

Also, since that day the Cullens moved to Forks and started to make my world...how do they say it...ah yes a living hell, I've been going out to my backyard to Lane's resting place beneath a beutiful weeping willow. I have been, and I know it sounds weird, talking to her and asking her for advice. I used to do that all the time when she was alive, and she just layed on my lap and looked up at me with her big round brown eyes as if she understood everything I was saying. It felt as if she had all the answers, she was always my best friend. I never had much friends anyway...which would explain why I was an intrevert. I loved to read and write with Lane always beside me. My only friend at school was Angela...who was practically my twin.

So I always consult to my friend Lane when I feel...like a ntural teenager...that my life is over.

I could never talk about my feelings with my dad because I'm too much like him, awkward and clumsy. Expressing my feelings to him is like expressing my feelings to a rock. I love him with all my heart but I just can't talk to him like I could with Lane.

Lane is like my own diary I can vent for her without getting direct answers... I can find out the answers for myself and Lane just used to push me into my decisions. She was always there for me. And everyday when I went to her peaceful resting place it felt like she was still gently pushing me into the right direction.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at school the next day I saw the Cullen's looking at me like they were trying to pry my sould from the inside of my body. I know that sounds a little over exaggerated but if they were looking at you like they were looking at me, you would feel the same way. But nothing to worry about because I'm pretty much used to it now.<p>

"Hey, Bella?" a small musical voice asked. I turned to see _the_ Alice Cullen.

"Y-Yes, Alice?" I stammered while looking for a place to escape. Then the weirdest thing happened.

Alice just skipped up to me shook my hand and said, "It's very nice to meet you." Then she just pranced away like nothing had happened. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I mean what exactly just happened?

* * *

><p><em><strong>OKay let me start off by saying that I'm so sorry for not updating this story in like forever! Oh and I'm sorry that my chapers are pretty short but I often get writers block now and days. Reveiw and tell me what you think!<strong>_

_**-Paramorefan1698**_


End file.
